My aforementioned applications disclose knives of the type described above.
U.S. Ser. No. 479,841 filed 8-23-83 for FOLDING POCKET TOOL AND KNIFE discloses spanner wrenching slot, screwdriver blade, wire cutting hole, plier and special holding provision;
U.S. Ser. No. 624,022 filed 6-25-84 for POCKET FOLDING TOOL AND KNIFE SYSTEM discloses special clip on plier jaws, a liner-free handle and a "T"-handle facility with storage;
Ser. No. 671,248 filed 11-14-84 for KNIFE SYSTEM WITH REMOVABLE ACCESSORY HANDLE LOCK discloses a separable means for locking tother handles (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,822 issued 12-3-85).
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,174 issued to L. DeAsis on 12-21-84 for Apparatus and Improved Method of Manufacturing Handles for Butterfly Defense Knife disclosed blade 80 that has on either side at the butt end a guard, and a tang at the butt end, 82, 84, 86, FIG. 7, for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,623 issued to Phil K. Tarran on 9-8-1981 for EMERGENCY RESCUE AXE DEVICE disclosed a fire hose clamp on pivoted jaws.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,179 issued to the present inventor on 8-20-85 for FOLDING KNIFE showed a knife with paired handles that swivel to cover and to expose the blade.